


Pollen

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Akira never hated a palace before, but Okumura’s was starting to grate on his nerves.





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> *throws dust into the air* Who wants some smut~
> 
> That's a trick question, you all want it.

Akira never hated a palace before, but Okumura’s was starting to grate on his nerves. Currently Akira and Ryuji were confined to one of the safe rooms while the others left to look around the place. The teen cursed the shadow that had managed to hit both himself and the blond with some sort of pollen before it died. Futaba called it weird space dust. While the pair of them had been blinded, Makoto had led the team to the nearest safe room. Akira rubbed the rest of the pollen off his face and looked over at Ryuji. The teen’s back was turned to him and he was hunched over, his mask was discarded and his dust covered scarf sat next to the gray skull.

Akira listened closely to the pipe wielding thief’s heavy breathing before prying himself from the floor. The room spun around as he sat up, but the leader pushed the urge to lie back down away.

“Skull?” He rasped out.

_Was it always this hot in here?_

No response from the blond as the teen hunched further in on himself.

“Skull?” Akira made his way over, completely missing the motion the teen’s arm was making. “Sku-“

Ryuji’s head fell backwards against Akira’s shoulder as he panted. The teen’s gloves were off, thrown somewhere in the room, and his fingers were curled around his freed hard-on. Akira made a small noise as he stared down at his best friend’s erection; dark curls were nestled at the base as the blond bucked his hips up into his hold.

“S-Sorry.” Ryuji panted out as his hand jerked him off faster. “It got too-” He groaned. “Too much to ignore.”

Akira ignored the way the blond’s free hand twisted into his jacket as he continued to stare at the vulgar teen’s leaking erection. The fuzzy haired teen pulled off his gloves and slowly moved his hand down to join Ryuji’s.

“A-Akira.” He breathed out and moved his hand away, letting the leader take over.

The ebony haired teen turned Ryuji around and pulled him into his lap. His lips immediately latched onto the blond’s uncovered neck as he pulls him closer.

“Akira.”

“Sorry.” He nipped and sucked as his hands traveled to the teen’s hips. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s hot…” Ryuji whined and grinded his erection against Akira’s bulge. “Hey…”

“Hmm?”

Ryuji’s hands moved to unzip the teen’s pants. “I really want you right now.”

“Ryuji.” Akira let out a moan as the blond’s hand grabbed a hold of his cock. “W-we shouldn’t. W-we were hit with something.”

Ryuji whined. “Hot… My mind is all foggy and shit.” He moved back and started at Akira with lust blown eyes. “Joker… Akira.”

Hearing Ryuji moan his named caused Akira to lose all sense of thought as he swiftly pinned the blond to the ground and hastily kissed him. Ryuji moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around the leader’s waist, pushing up his hips to grind their erections together. Akira moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips down, hands moving down to unlatch the blond’s belt. Ryuji’s arms wrapped around the fuzzy haired teen’s shoulders and brought him deeper into the kiss.

Akira forced himself away and tore open Ryuji’s leather jacket, staring down at a rapidly rising and falling chest.

“Akira.” Ryuji whined as he tried to shimmy out of his pants and bright colored underwear. “C’mon…”

All of the teen’s senses were telling him to shove his dick into Ryuji and relieve himself and the blond. Akira fought against the urge; he didn’t want to hurt his best friend.

“Ryuji… I can’t… I’ll-”

The blond suddenly grabbed Akira’s hand and yanked off his red gloves, throwing them somewhere in the room before sticking three fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Akira would’ve cum then and there if he wasn’t enticed by Ryuji’s tongue dancing across his fingers.

“R-Ryuji.”

The vulgar teen pulled the fingers from his mouth and wiped the drool off of his mouth. “T-There… W-will you do it now?”

Akira felt his mind go blank as he roughly kissed Ryuji, moving his wet fingers to poke at the blond’s entrance. The teen moaned into the kiss as the leader stretched him. He spread his legs as much as he could with his pants caught around his knees. Akira broke away from the kiss with a wet sounding noise and sought out Ryuji’s neck to pants hickeys across his neck and collarbone. Ryuji’s head fell against the floor, giving the leader more access to plant more marks. Akira pulled his fingers his fingers out and yanked off the Ryuji’s pants, discarding them over his shouler.

Akira rubbed the rest of Ryuji’s spit on his dick and rubbed the leaking head against the stretched entrance. “Ryu-”

“Akira, just effin-” Ryuji moaned as the teen thrust into him until his hips pressed up against his ass. “Effin’ hell.”

Akira fought to keep hips still as the blond wrapped his arms around his back and his legs around his hips. The teen pressed his forehead into his shoulder and waited for the vulgar teen to relax. Eventually, Ryuji tapped his back in a signal to start moving. Akira’s hands moved to the blond’s bare hips and he started moving as gently as he could.

“I ain’t-” Ryuji moaned out. “-ain’t fragile. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Fine.” Akira tightens his grip. “If that’s how you want it.” He lowered himself until his forehead was touching the blond’s. “Then so be it.”

Akira starts moving his hips faster, causing Ryuji to arch his back and grasp at the back of his coat. The vulgar teen let out a series of moans as the fuzzy haired leader thrust harder and faster into him. Akira sunk his teeth into Ryuji’s shoulder as the leather jacket slipped further off the teen’s body.

“A-Akira… so good… so hot…”

The fog had completely enwrapped the teen’s mind and only one thing mattered now, the blond below him. Akira lifted up Ryuji’s hips and moved him around so he was practically sitting in his lap. The teen moaned loudly at the position change and grasped tightly at the ebony haired teen’s back. The thrusts sped up and Akira can feel himself nearing his limits.

“Ryuji…” The teen panted out as one of his hands left the blond’s hips to start jerking him off. “You feel so good… and amazing…” He licked at the bit mark. “Are you about to come?”

Ryuji nodded wildly, voice lost to the intense feeling.

Akira whispered in a low and sultry voice. “Come for me, Ryuji.”

The blond’s hips jerked and he came with a low moan, cum landing on his stomach and he flopped back onto the ground. Akira groaned as he clenched around him, eventually emptying him inside of the panting teen. The pair panting heavily, the leader placed his forehead on the blond’s chest while Ryuji looked up at the sci-fi like ceiling.

The vulgar teen laid his arm across his face as he idly played with Akira’s coat tails. “What… the… eff happen?”

“I think… the dust…” Akira pried himself away from the bare chest. “Cause it…”

Ryuji groaned and shifted his hips. “…You’re still in me…”

“Oh! Sorry!” The teen pulled out and his face turned a bright red as he watched his release leak out of the blond. “Uh…”

“Aw hell… I can feel it… Dude…”

“Sor-”

The door clicked open.

**Author's Note:**

> First time using the sex pollen trope.
> 
> How did I do?


End file.
